Sinners Unparalleled
by PervyLoverOfMany
Summary: Anne and Kim have a secret. Rated M for incest.


The days have never been so long. The mornings moved at a snail's pace, work made her a literal zombie and she went through the last four hours of her day just groaning and falling.

Anne Possible once had a great job as one of the greatest surgeons in the country, hell, maybe even the entire world! She had the hands of a god, and when a patient died on her watch, it was beyond even her. And when the news broke that she was going to have a girl with her beloved, she gladly took the year off to handle the pregnancy and the afterbirth.

And then things went to hell soon after.

When Kim turned three, James got a infection during a experimental rocket test gone wrong. The details were sketchy and kept secret, but the effect was clear. James chose to become sterile to avoid dying. A minor setback, really. They wanted to have a full family of five, but three was fine. Hey, less mouths to feed and more room around the nice suburban house.

But the doctors that diagnosed James made several mistakes. The sterilization drug they used only pacified the mutation turning his red blood cells into white blood cells for a short while. As James took the drugs prescribed to him over the years, it started to increase the effect. On Kim's sixth birthday party, right after blowing out her candles, James collapsed, and never got back up.

A neurosurgeon fails to notice deadly disease in family! That became the headline for all newspapers in the general area for the next month and a half. For three long years, her husband, a man she loved since childhood, continued to take medication that actively killed him right under her nose. Neighbors gave her dirty looks. Patients stopped coming to her. Her license was placed under investigation. The insurance company stole the money intended to pay for Kim's future and ran away to Brazil. Their nice house got torn down just to make sure that the disease didn't spread.

At least Kimmie didn't get taken away. And she got to keep her license.

But things continued to roll away. Eventually, for the sake of Kim's safety and in need of money, she moved away from her home to a small city where she spent the next ten years in a dingy apartment and sending Kim to a run-down school.

These experiences had a profound effect on Kim.

For starters, she became extremely scared of a lot of things. Water, for instance. Getting her to take a bath forced Anne to break away from paperwork, dress down to nothing and help Kimmie in. In fact, in order to get Kim to do anything, it required Anne to strip down to nothing but her birthday suit. Monsters under the bed? I'm brave enough to sleep without any clothes on! Strong winds hurting her? Look, Mommy is loving the touch of sharp air across her bare skin!

This continued like this for many years. Kim even admitted on her ninth birthday she liked seeing her mother naked. She was a beautiful figure that didn't deserve to wear clothes. As part of her wishes, Anne would spend Kim's every birthday naked or in sexy lingerie and prancing about. Anne felt awkward doing this, but seeing her Kimmie made it all worthwhile.

But Kim had deeper ideas than Anne ever imagined.

When Kim turned fourteen, she admitted the truth. She loved only one person her entire life. The goddess in her eyes. Her own mom.

Anne took the smart path and let her daughter understand why this wouldn't work. But that only fueled Kim even more. Every night after work, Anne would arrive home to find Kim dressed in her old lingerie and constantly making moves towards her. Anne ignored it. Punishing Kim would only make her choose more risqué options, such as placing her body on a silver platter and dressing herself in gravy.

And then Anne gave in. She just gave up. Got naked and slept with her own daughter. Took her virginity. Became her lover.

"Good evening." Spoke a sixteen year old Kim, dressed in a revealing pink lingerie. Anne sighed, dropped her bags down and started to undress. Kim licked her lips as her mom removed her doctor's coat and her underwear. Kim strolled up to her and placed wet kisses on her neck leading down. Anne moaned. "How's work?" Kim whispered into Anne's ear.

"Good." Anne replied back as she walked towards the kitchen. "I'm starving."

Kim leapt onto the table and spread her legs. "Not tonight, honey." Anne replied as she dug into the fridge and pulled out a turkey leg. "Don't worry, this will be enough."

"Good!" Kim leapt off the table and landed on both feet. "I'll see you in bed, dear. I'm hungry for something else." As she left the kitchen, she dropped her panties to floor. Anne felt tempted to run over, grab the fallen garment, and sniff them like the dirty person she is. Might as well. She came this far. Shared a bed, spent their time naked together; their entire life was one long string of sexual acts one after another.

And this secret never came to light or under any suspension. Anne kept to herself at work, and Kim remained popular at school. Cheerleader captain, straight As student, and dating the star quarterback of the football team. Kim lived in irony. She became the model queen bee to hide the fact she screwed her mother every night because she made her mom her lover.

And Anne loved it. There's no turning back now. Her daughter had already proved herself to be a better lover than James. Kim had made mentions of a secret wedding. Anne loved the idea and put some money off to the side to order the sluttiest wedding dress available. Kim had plans to create a business to work at home so they can spend all day long together. They would have some clothes left to go out and ward off any suspicion.

"Coming dear." Anne made herself forget about the fact she made love to her daughter every night, or all day on weekends. It was too good. Kim made her feel so good.

Lights off. All clothes off. And the two lovers melted into each other.


End file.
